Ranks and Promotions
Rankings in the wolves are slightly different to other warbands. Some warbands award ranks to members based on military prowess... but the Briarwolves value immersion and good sportsmanship - promotions will be awarded to members who display these values. All members begin with the rank of "Pup". With a little effort, however, rising through the ranks of the Wolves is easy. The Tribunal will decide when members are ready for a promotion. Pup "Pups" are the newest members and children of the pack. The only prerequisite is talking to one of the Tribunal and asking to join. Pups are free to run with other warbands if they see fit - being a Pup is effectively a 'trial period' to see if you would really like to make the Pact and join our family. One thing you will notice is that all Pups will wear white warpaint... this is inspired by the rites of passage of the Zulu tribes: When he is ready to prove that he is a worthy warrior of the tribe, a Zulu boy would be completely painted with white paint. He would be given a shield for protection and a small spear to hunt and obtain food, and sent into the wilds to fend for himself until the white paint wore off - this would usually take 6 weeks - the paint would not wash off sooner. If the boy can survive on his own until his paint wears off, he can return to the tribe and is accepted as a man and a warrior. In the same way, pups are given the white warpaint to wear - In wearing it proudly, it means that pups have chance to prove to us, the rest of the family, that they are ready to become a Briarwolf. Dewclaw Dewclaw is the second rank in the Briarwolves - in our group they are seen as teenagers: still learning, but are ready to take on responsibilities of their own. Dewclaws are expected to help educate pups in our ways, assist others with preparing for battle (put on armour and lend weapons if you have spares) and generally watch out for your brother and sister wolves. To achieve the rank of Dewclaw, members will have: *Created a character name and back-story for their roleplaying. This back-story needs to be either typed up and posted on the Briarwolves Facebook Group, or verbally 'performed' before all of the Tribunal. *Made some effort on their costuming appearance - modern clothes should be disguised or hidden with a few articles of thematic clothing (could include a plain tunic, boot wraps, a cloak, etc. ) *Run with the Briarwolves for a minimum of 6 sessions. Fang Fang is the third rank in the Briarwolves - they are considered young adults: like 18 year olds, they are responsible for their own actions, but are still fully expected to make mistakes every now and again. Fangs have a responsibility to be an example to others of what the Briarwolves are all about - they uphold immersion, good sportsmanship and loyalty to their pack. Fangs help train the pups in both battle tactics and warband life, advise the alpha and his tribunal, and often hold positions of importance on the battle field. Fangs also gain their own "title" a name befitting their actions and bestowed upon them with the blessing of the Ancestors. This "title" is like a nickname (e.g. Brightsword, Sharptooth, etc.), and is decided upon by the future Fang and the Tribunal together. To achieve the rank of Fang, members must have: *Continued to build on and improve their character stories and kit/armour *Contributed to the warband and are a generally positive influence in warband life - this could be: **attending quests, **sharing weapons or kit with your fellow wolves, **being involved with In Character RP (online or in person) Warg Warg is the fourth rank in the Briarwolves - they are considered fully fledged adults: like 21 year olds, Wargs have matured and know when to have fun, and when to be serious. Wargs interact with other warbands and behave as ambassadors should - representing the interests of the Pack, while still respecting the values of other warbands. Wargs are expected to be the eyes and ears for the Alpha, to help the warband communicate well with allies on the field during battles To achieve the rank of Warg, members must have: * ... ((to be announced, but interacting with other warbands and the SC community positively is a must)) Hyrkine Hyrkine is the fifth rank of the Briarwolves - information about this rank is still in discussion, and will be made public when ready. To achieve the rank of Hyrkine, members must have: * ... ((to be announced)) Kindred Kindred is the sixth rank in the Briarwolves - they are considered veterans and are highly trusted and respected members of the pack. It is common for Kindred to earn the right to lead their own small pack, or "tribe" - the Alpha places great trust in these Kindred to be responsible and look after their own family while away from the main pack. However, this is an extra privilege earned after becoming Kindred, and not all Kindred will earn the right to lead their own pack. To achieve the rank of Kindred, members must have: * ... ((to be announced)) ... AND MORE! One of the positions that we use on the battlefield is 'Beta - Voice of the Alpha'. The Beta is designated by a special sash, and will be pointed out at the start of the night. It is their job to relay any orders that the Alpha has given, or to lead the pack as the Alpha would lead if he is absent. Unlike most other ranks, the position of Beta is not a permanent appointment, and can even change multiple times on the same battle night. While uncommon, it is not unknown for even pups to be given the sash, as a way of testing them for future leadership. While these are our main rankings, we also have titles for role specific ranks as well which will be revealed when the Tribunal finalises them! Work hard and support your pack, and you may earn these special titles! Stay tuned for details on the special roles for the "Moonguard" and "Bluethorns"! Above all... All wolves should always follow the golden rules of communication and staying with the pack - regardless of rank - unless otherwise instructed by the Alpha.